CORE A ? ADMINISTRATION ABSTRACT The primary goals of Core A ? Administration are to provide leadership, logistical support, and coordinated communication for all Program members and collaborators in order to expedite the successful completion of the Program's scientific aims. The PI of Core A is Douglas Yee and the Co-I is Reuben Harris. The specific aims of the Core are to 1) provide strong and consistent leadership; 2) provide services to Program scientists, collaborators, and External Advisory Board members; and 3) coordinate Program communications including meetings, workshops, and outreach efforts. The efficient administration of this bi-institutional, multi-investigator Program is essential to its success and has proved to be effective over the 7 years that this team has been working together. Yee and Harris both have experience managing multi-investigator, matrixed grants, and they meet monthly to coordinate Program management. They are supported by a Program Manager, Jane Balster, who provides day-to-day administrative support and coordinates meetings, workshops, and other communication and outreach activities. The Executive Leadership Team, which consists of Project and Core PIs, meets monthly to review the status of scientific progress and budgets. In-person Program Workshops, which include Project and Core PIs, Co-Is, postdocs, graduate students, and other personnel, will continue to be held twice each year, alternating between the University of Minnesota (fall) and University of California San Diego (spring). The External Advisory Board, which consists of 5 expert scientists and 3 patient advocates, regularly participates in weekly meetings and meets twice each year in conjunction with the bi-annual in-person Program Workshop. Additional meetings of PIs, Project personnel, Core personnel, outside collaborators, and all Program- associated personnel occur on a weekly or monthly basis. Web-based conferencing facilitates the participation of team members who are geographically dispersed.